Eternal Kiss
by Margravine Green
Summary: His face started coming closer to hers. She couldn't escape his stare. Closer and closer until finally their lips met. And her world fell into darkness...
1. The Warning

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter One**

"Promise you'll write." Said Hermione Granger, hugging one of her best friend goodbye. He had messy, jet-black hair and the bright green eyes and glasses. He also had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt in the middle of his forehead. He stood taller then her, at about five-eleven and smiled down at her with a smile that showed pure mischief. "Promise me Harry!"

"Okay, okay." Said Harry Potter, holding up his hands in defeat. "But if I'm not at Hogwarts next term you'll know why."

"Ahhh…" Said Hermione in fake wisdom. "Harry, Harry, Harry. My wonderful, yet, dim-witted friend. Have you failed to remember that in a month's time you will be able to perform magic outside the constrictive walls of Hogwarts legally?" When she received a look from Harry that implied she was crazy for even thinking it she continued. "No I didn't think so. And on that note…there is nothing your family can do about it! You have no excuses." She smirked up at him.

Harry smirked back. "That's all fine and dandy for you Hermione. But what am I to do if my fat tube of lard, that is my cousin, goes and sits on me? I'd be squished flat! What am I to do then?"

"You'll fine a way." Said Hermione with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Because you know how important it is to stay in touch with your most talented, beautiful, smart, and skillful best friend. And you know that if you don't stay in contact with said best friend, your fat tube of lard of a cousin sitting on you would be a more merciful death." Another sickeningly sweet smile.

"Don't I know it." Mumbled Harry, but loud enough for Hermione to hear. " And there's the family now! Don't the look thrilled to see me?"

Hermione turned around and saw three very unhappy people standing by the entrance of the train station. Two were quite large and Hermione guessed they were Harry's uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley. The woman in the middle was unnaturally thin and had a long neck with shoulder length blond hair. 'That must be Petunia.' Thought Hermione. 'It's hard to believe her and Harry's mother were sisters. They look nothing alike!'

"Oh yes," said Hermione, "they're thrilled."

Harry picked up his trunk in one hand and Hedwige's cage in the other. "Well I better get going before Uncle Vernon's head explodes." He laughed. " I'll see you on the first of August okay?" asked Harry, speaking to the third member of the trio, Ronald Weasley.

Ron had changed a lot during the year. He was quite tall now, at about six-four and his ginger hair hung over his eyes. His muscles were more defined from playing two years of quidditch and the freckles on his nose and cheeks less visible.

"Yeah. We'll be at your house at noon. Don't forget!" said Ron as Harry started to walk away.

" 'Cause you know I won't be counting down that seconds or anything." Said Harry with a grin on his face. "Bye you two!"

Harry turned and started walking towards the Dursley's. But when he heard Ron call his name he turned to see what he wanted.

"Oi! Harry! You should give your cousin a Canary Cream before you come to the Burrow. You know, as a good riddance present!" When Harry laughed the faces of the Dursley's paled and Dudley backed away.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was wrong to talk about the wizarding world in front of muggles but when she looked at one muggle and saw him mouth the words " Canary Cream" with a look of pure confusion on his face she couldn't hold it in. She loved muggles. They were so oblivious.

She stopped laughing when someone shoved into her shoulder hard from behind. She looked up and saw none other then Draco Malfoy. He smirked at her like she was the end result of a sick joke. She wanted nothing more then to smack that look off his face.

"Watch were you're going, mudblood." He sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was getting old. "You know Malfoy you should really try to get some new insults. Something original like " Malfoy! The amazing bouncing ferret" or "Ferret face". Something creative like that. Oh but don't think to hard you might hurt yourself."

Malfoy glared at her and if looks could kill she would be dead a thousand times over. He glanced over her shoulder for a spilt second and then looked her in the eye. "If I were you, Granger, I would watch myself. You never know where your enemies are."

Hermione was confused. Since when did Malfoy give HER advice on ANYTHING?

Draco leaned over to Hermione's ear. He was so close she could feel his breath. "I mean it." He said in a deadly whisper. She shivered from his closeness

"Oh bugger off Malfoy." Said Ron, starting to get angry

"Shut up Weasel." Snarled Malfoy

"Is there a problem here?" Said a tall blond woman who Hermione remembered as Malfoy's mother. When she saw Hermione she got a stranger look on her face. 'Was that a frown?'

Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder once more. "Nothing mother, let's go." And they turned Away.

When Draco left she turned around to see what he was looking at but when she didn't see anything she turned back to Ron. What she didn't see were piercing blue eye's watching her from the shadows.

A.N: I hope you liked the first chapter. And this is my first story! So be kind and please review!


	2. Going Home

Chapter 2 

Hermione stood there with confusion spread clearly across her face. She looked up at Ron. "Well that was strange," she observed, "even for Malfoy."

"Yeah." Said Ron

They stood there in silence for a moment, both thinking about Malfoy. Malfoy's warning bewildered Hermione. And what was he looking at? He was such a prat!

"Well I better hurry and get home. I'm really quite tired." She said with a yawn.

Ron a looked at her in surprise. "Wait a minute. Aren't your parents here to get you?"

"No." Hermione said with a sigh. " They wrote me about a week ago to apologize. They said they wouldn't be able to come get me because they had a very important meeting to go to concerning their dental office. They explained that if they didn't go they might lose their practice. So they sent me a few pounds and a key to get home. But I think I'll just disparate." Hermione ran a hand through her hair, sighed, and picked up her trunk. "Bye, Ron."

She turned to leave but Ron grabbed her arm. He looked concerned. "Would you like to come to The Burrow instead. So you wouldn't be alone." He asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled. "That's alright Ron. It's nice of you to offer, but my parents will be home early tomorrow and will expect to see me. Besides I won't be alone. I'll have Crookshanks and my many books to keep me company. Thanks anyway." She could tell he wasn't very thrilled of the idea of her going home alone. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine Ron." 

"I know." He said smiling back.

She stood on her tip tows and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Ronald."

"Bye, 'Mione." He said in a dreamy voice, his face was as red as his hair. 

Hermione had liked Ron for quite some time now and she had a feeling that Ron felt the same way. She just hoped that kiss would clue him in.

Hermione headed to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. She walked in and headed straight for the mirror were she looked herself over and noticed that her hair was still a bit frizzy but not as bad it was. You could tell she had grown through the year. She had curves in al the right places, her skin was clear and healthy and her smile was better thanks to Malfoy and his curse in forth year. She wasn't wearing any make-up at the moment, why bother? All she did was brush her hair a bit and splashed a bit of water on her face to wake herself up. The train ride home was long and tiring and She just wanted to get home and go to sleep. 

She made her way through the crowd of people, pushing and dodging her way through to the main doors. She finally made it out of the train station on to the street and looked around. She needed to find somewhere where she wouldn't be seen disparating. She walked up the street a bit, looking for a dark shadow or ally. She walked for about a block when she finally saw a small ally way between two apartment buildings.

Hermione slowly made her way down the narrow ally. Her nose crinkled up with disgust with the small of filling the small space. Like rotting garbage. Just standing there made her feel like taking a shower. Now she really wanted to hurry and get home.

She made sure she had all of her luggage before shrinking it down and putting it in her pocket. She also made sure Crookshanks' cage was secure. Hermione could hear him purr softly.

She concentrated hard on her destination, picturing in exact detail her bedroom. Her small, comfortable bed with a blanked covered in Moons, Suns and Stars. The wall opposite her bed was covered with shelves full of books. The white walls covered with clipping from her favorite magazine articles and newspaper clippings. The images were clear in her mind.

She gripped her wand tightly and was just about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, young lady, are you lost?"

Hermione jumped and spun around, fear filling her body.

**A.N: Finally a second chapter! Sorry it took so long. Thank you for the reviews! I was so excited to get them and it really makes me feel happy about the story. I am much obliged.**


	3. Stranger

**Chapter 3**

She looked straight at the person who had spoken to her, whose voice was smooth and proper, her eyes wide with fear. It was a man, and he looked to Hermione to be about twenty or twenty-one. He wore a black designer suit whose creases came to points. His tie was black and his dress shirt was dark red. His skin almost glowed, it was so pale and perfect. He had long black hair that shown blue under the dank street lights and it was ties at the nap of his neck. He looked so sophisticated and suave. But the thing Hermione noticed most about this stranger were his eyes. They were as blue as sapphires and they seemed to shine in the darkness.

She looked straight into them; she couldn't it. She started to feel dizzy so she looked away. She needed to get rid of this guy fast so she could just make it home. She regained her composure, making herself calm down, she looked up at the man again, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"No, I'm not lost. I was just, ah, making my way to the train station and I made a wrong turn." She said, lying on the spot. She started walking towards the mouth of the ally, towards the stranger. "Now, if you would excuse me-"

"You know," said the stranger, "you should really be careful, walking to streets of London at night. You never know where your enemies are."

Hermione stopped short, her heart racing. She looked up at the stranger, who's face was neutral. '_Isn't that what Malfoy said?_'

"What did you just say?" She said reaching for her wand, which she had hidden quickly when she heard the man's voice for the first time.

"You heard me." He said smirking. He stepped closer. "it's not a good idea for a young woman, like yourself, to be wandering the streets at night. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows…" He stepped closer again.

Hermione tried not to shake, she tried to control her fear. " Sir, please step aside. I don't wish to harm you but if you don't move aside you leave me with no choice."

He laughed. A laugh filled with bitter malice. His laugh was cold and hollow. It made Hermione shiver, made her lose her confidence. '_Common Hermione, where is your Gryffindor courage?_'

"Your petty magic won't effect me, Hermione."

"How do you know my-"

"And I am quite disappointed in you Hermione. You know for you reputation as the brightest witch at Hogwarts you sure do seem quite oblivious to what I am."

"What are you talking abo-," But then it hit her. The pale skin, the bright eyes. A look at realization flashed over her face and it made the stranger grin, making her theory correct. Fangs. This man wasn't a man at all.

"You're a vampire!" As each word came out of Hermione's mouth her body came more consumed by fear. She reached for her wand to disaperate but the Vampire reached out like lightning and grabbed the wand from her hand and through it to the front of the ally. She stumbled back but regained her composure. She could hear Crookshanks hiss as the vampire started walking closer. He looked at the fear in Hermione's eyes and chuckled. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Where _are _my manners?" He exclaimed, as if it was the rudest thing he could have done. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rigel." He presented his hand, waiting for her to shake it. She backed away still. He must of thought she was insane. She was running out of ally. After a few seconds of silence he withdrew his hand with a small frown. "You know it is quite rude not to shake a persons hand when they are giving it."

" It's also quite rude to take a witch's wand and throw it to the opening of an ally." Said Hermione, surprising even herself with her boldness. It must be her Gryffindor courage finally kicking in. It's about time. She looked around for something she could use to get away and she saw, at the end of the ally, garbage cans. A plan developed in her mind…he just needed to be a bit closer. Time for a distraction. "What do you want with me?"

"Ah, clever and sarcastic. That's always a bad combination. But to answer your question, what does a vampire usually want with a human? A quick dinner maybe, or if you're lucky, I might even sire you." When he saw Hermione visibly shiver, he grinned. What he didn't see was her hand reaching for the garbage can lid. _Just a few more steps._

"But you Hermione, you're special." Step. "You have power I can't even comprehend. So I was sent here buy a very evil dark Lord to bring you to out side." Step. "No matter what it took to make it happen."

"Why do you care? I thought the Vampires were neutral in the war. I thought they didn't care." Said Hermione, trying to act as scared and helpless as possible, though she was finding it rather difficult.

"In return I get to do something I've wanted to do for a very, very long time."

"And what's that?" asked Hermione, forcing her voice to quiver. She gripped the lid tightly. _A little closer._

Another step. Perfect.

He leaned over until his lips were at Hermione's ear. "Mark you with a vampire kiss."

"NO!" Screamed Hermione. She swung the lid of the garbage can at Rigel's Head.

It hit.

He stumbled.

She Ran.

**A.N: I know the ending is very strange and might be confusing but all will be explained in a chapter or two. I promise. Thank you again for the reviews! Can please feel free to leave on if you didn't!**


	4. Flames

Authors Note: Alrighty

Authors Note: Alrighty. So, I started this story a while ago and stopped because I just didn't have time. Then that summer comes along and I'm going to bed at very odd hours. So I decide to stay up all night but I need something to do. And now behold! A forth chapter to a rather old story. I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of different from the original story line but oh well. Read and hopefully enjoy!

Before Hermione could even so much as run three steps, the vampire grabbed her from behind, clutching the mass of tangled curls at the back of her head. He pulled her back and she fell to the ground. A cry of shock and pain escaped her mouth as her hair was pulled, small chunks being ripped from their roots. Her hands shoot behind her head in vein, trying to pry the firm hold the vampire had on her hair but he was too strong. Suddenly she was off the ground and was slammed against the ally wall while another wave of pain hit from being lifted by her hair once more and was grabbed by the throat. She cried out again but the vampire didn't notice. His fury was overpowering anything that could be considered sanity. In and instant, any hope Hermione had of escape was gone and was replaced with a bone chilling fear and an over whelming sense of helpless. She wasn't going to make it.

"You little bitch", hissed the vampire, his voice filled with poison and loathing. His piercing blue eyes were as bright and alive as flames, emanating a fury that Hermione never thought possible.

The vampire gripped her throat tighter, cutting of her air. She couldn't breath. Her eyes watered and her vision blurred. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart pumping blood that would soon be deprived of oxygen. She clawed at his hand with all her strength, trying to rip at his flesh but to no avail. His skin was as tough as leather. There was no escape.

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right now? It end your fragile, insignificant waste of a life, you disgusting little mudblood?"

Hermione whimpered in fear. Her heart continued to race, fueled by fear and adrenalin and the fight to keep its self beating at all costs.

"All it would take would be one flick of my finger or pushing a little harder on your weak little throat." He stared in her eyes then, measuring up her fear. He could feel her pulse start to slow as her human body was deprived of more and more oxygen. He enjoyed her this way; this small withering creature in his hand. It would be so easy to take her now, to have her for his own. But then he remembered why he was there and knew it would have to wait. He had eternity after all.

He smirked at her, pressing down on her neck just a little bit harder. She tried to gasp but couldn't. A small word of pleading passed through her lips, so softly it was hardly audible.

"Please…"

With a rush of relief, Hermione was dropped to the ground. She fell on her trembling hands and knees coughing and sputtering and gasping for breath. The cool night air filled her deprived lungs with a flash of pain but Hermione ignored it. She was just happy to be able to breathe again.

From above her Hermione heard a loud sigh. She looked up to see the vampire staring bordly out at the opening of the ally. Hermione instinctively looked too, but she didn't see the London street. She saw her wand, alone, lying in the middle of the space. It was so close and yet so far away. If only there was some way to…

Then she heard a hiss and looked behind Rigel to see Crookshanks, his hair sticking up on every end, ready to pounce. The cat looked at Hermione then and another plan sprang into her head. The cat seemed to understand, letting himself relax slightly. It wasn't time yet.

"How about we just skip the formalities, shall we?" The vampire kneeled down in front of the panting and scared Gryffindor as if his nearly crushing her throat didn't just happen. Like it was normal to find bushy haired girls gasping for breathe in ally ways all the time. His sudden mood swing fazed her. He was no longer a raging monster. He was suddenly acting civilized, almost cheerful.

"Formalities? You consider what just happened anything close to a formality?" Hermione asked, truly stunned. The vampire chuckled in response.

"Come now, my dear Hermione. You're lucky you've lasted even this long. If you were any normal witch you'd be dead before you even realized I was behind you," He leaned in close to her face, "lurking in the shadows." He wriggled his eyebrows at her, clearly amused while she felt another shiver of fear crawl her spine.

"So", said the vampire standing up straight again. He grabbed Hermione under the arm and lifted her up, not letting go, "It is time for us to depart and take you to see the evil old Lordy himself. So please be a good little witch. We wouldn't want you showing up all battered and bruised now would we?" He chuckled again, like he was laughing at his own little joke.

"He has big plans for you", He said, becoming serious again. He leaned in closer again, putting his cold lips right against her ear, "And so do I."

This was her only chance. She had to act now or it would be too late.

"Crookshanks", she cried! Suddenly a bluer of orange fur whizzed through the air and landed on Rigel's face. With a cry of fury and surprise, the vampire stumbled back and this time fell into the cluster of garbage cans at the back of the ally. Garbage layered the ally and the vampire. Without a second thought Hermione jumped to the front of the ally and grabbed her wand.

"Incendio!", Hermione shouted, lighting all the garbage around the vampire a flame. The space lit up with fire light. Crookshanks leapt from the blaze just in time, landing on Hermione's shoulder. She closed her eyes and pictured home. The last thing she heard before appearing in her bedroom was the furious cry of a very angry vampire.


	5. Aftershock

Chapter 5

**AN: Alrighty! Chapter 5 is here at last. This one may not be as eventful but fear not! More crazy vampire antics are on the way! So please review, be it bad or good, and I hope you enjoy. I my not be able to post again for a while…sorry! Sorry for typos and/or bad grammar. **

Chapter Five

For a few short minutes, Hermione didn't move from her current position. She was on her hands and knees, her wand still clenched tightly in her quivering hand. Crookshanks nudged her gently in the leg with a soft cry of worry but she didn't seem to feel him. He wasn't sure how to react to his mistress's present state of disbelief and shock. Evidently, Hermione didn't quite know how to react either.

She had never been caught of off guard before nor had she ever, in her entire life, felt as helpless as she did being in that ally way. Sure she had been in dangerous situations before, being best friends with Harry Potter and being a muggleborn, but she never fought alone and was always aware of the probable danger. In those situations she was always ready for an attack. But this time she was alone, unprepared and was attacked so suddenly and viciously that she never stood a chance. If it wasn't for Crookshanks she might have been in Voldemort's grasp instead of in her bedroom, safe.

In all her life Hermione never anticipated a vampire attack. Vampires, as she had understood, were neutral in the war. In fact, any case of recruitment that she read about always stated that vampires could care less about the wizard war and seemed bored at the idea. Had they changed their minds? Had the vampires finally chosen a side? Had they actually joined forces with He-who-must-not-be-named? Or was her attack isolated in some way? Perhaps the vampire who had attacked her, this Rigel, perhaps he joined Voldemort on his own accord, for his own personal gain. But what could Voldemort possibly have to offer?

Hermione finally sucked in a long, staggering breath and released it slowly through her mouth. She stood slowly on shaky legs using her bed for support. She could still feel the vampire's cold strong hand around her throat, his cool breath on her ear. She could still hear his smooth, icy voice whispering his promise.

_In return, _he had said, _I get to do something I've wanted to do for a very, very long time._

_Mark you with a vampire kiss._

Hermione shivered at the memory that already seemed so far away.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to piece everything that just happened together.

And then Hermione remembered something else that Rigel has said; something that had her mind reeling uncontrollably. Voldemort wanted her. He wanted her to become a Death Eater and fight on his side. She didn't know whether she should laugh until it hurt or go find a hole somewhere and stay there until the whole war blew over. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Regardless of her magical ability or not, she was the type of person Voldemort was trying to eliminate. She was the type of person he didn't deem worthy to even live, let alone fight on his side. What could he possible be thinking? Wasn't she just a worthless mudblood to him?

Hermione flinched at the thought. She wasn't particularly offended by the term. She never really had reason to be. Other wizards, who grew up knowing the word was wrong, were more offended by hearing than she was. Besides, she knew she was a good witch and wouldn't let something like a silly word like 'mudblood' get her down. But hearing the word in her head had brought her thoughts away from Voldemort and sent them reeling into the horrible memories of what had just happened to her moments ago.

Her head began to throb with a sudden wave of pain. She had been in such a state of shock that she just forgot that her head was slammed up against the wall. Instinctively her hand reached behind her head to feel the spot where she had hit it. Her fingertips traced softly over a small bump that was starting to form there but regardless how soft her touch was she still couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped her mouth. She brought her fingers into her view and saw a small amount of blood resting there. She cursed softly. Before she did anything else she needed to take care of this. She decided to take a small shower.

Hermione carefully brushed her fingers through her tangled, wet curls. She was carful of her sensitive scalp but it still hurt her a bit. She reached out and brushed over the steam covered mirror to remove some of the moisture so she could more carefully examine her battered body. She grimaced at the small purple hues that were beginning to appear over her arms, shoulders and throat.

For a minute she just stared at her own reflection trying to figure out what she could do next. She couldn't think of any reason why she couldn't stay home. After all, after the Ministry of Magic finally acknowledged Voldemort's they had set up protection for anyone who was close to Harry. Her home was protected by very powerful magic. But that couldn't protect her for long now that she was being specifically targeted by He-who-must-not-be-named himself. She also had to make sure that nothing was going to happen to her parents, who were going to be home in the morning.

Hermione sighed. All of this was just too much to take in all in one night. One moment she was just trying to get home. The next she was being targeted and knew that even being home wouldn't protect her from danger for long. She decided to wait until the morning and until her parent come home. Then she would write a letter to Ron and Harry, explaining everything, and hopefully they would be able to help her find a way to figure things out.

She slowly made her way to her room, got dressed, and crawled into bed praying softly to her self that she wouldn't be haunted by the horrific events that she had to go through that night. She comforted herself with the thought the soon everything would be settled and that her plan to be help was the right decision.

But while Hermione slept soundly, she didn't realize that a certain vampire was making plans of his own. And he wasn't going to let her get away this time.


End file.
